


Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

by princeful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Control Freak - Freeform, Freezing, M/M, Name Calling, One sided relationship, Secluded, Unhappy Ending, Used, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you lie to my face, I sit there. I think about what I could have done if I had just left you alone under the stars on the first date. I think about what I could have accomplished if I hadn't agreed to move into your house. I think about how my life could have been different if I had just stayed at the window when I saw you bleeding on the grass.</p><p>By the way, I still haven't found my glorious green coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Harry Potter isn't as big as it was before. And yes, I know I shouldn't make Harry the victim.
> 
> The title is from Evanescence's song "Bring Me To Life". The video was amazing, Amy is very brave.

 

* * *

 

 

You degrade me every chance you get. That's not what a relationship is about. You hurt my already dead heart. That's not what love is about. This blood in my veins is frozen with fear (or maybe it's because I'm writing this in the walk-in cooler that you locked me in just mere hours ago). That's not what all of this is about. Because, dammit Draco, it's about caring. Caring, Draco. That's what it means.

Even though you are outside in the warmth, I can't seem to be able to bask in it. But then again, it might just be the walk-in cooler I'm in. I should already be dead, I guess my soul isn't ready yet. Maybe it'll take days, maybe even a few more minutes. I don't even know what time it is. That's a bit irrelevant, but, what isn't at this moment?

It's really cold in here, but that's a cooler for you. Because you know...it cools food for you? Ah, I guess it's getting to me. I've barely started and I'm already starting to feel the effects. Soon, I'll be a human freezie pop. Maybe I should talk about how we met? "Yeah, I think that's good."

\--

 _It was a warm fall_ \- okay, maybe I shouldn't start like that. I'll start again, "Harry cleared his throat."

 _The leaves were just starting to turn red, orange, and brown._ You know, the regular fall colors for leaves. I was looking out my window, longing to go outside and jump in the leaves. Sadly, I had lost my coat. My favourite coat! You could say, "Well, why didn't you just use a different one?". As said before, it was my FAVOURITE COAT. Emphasis on favourite. I loved that glorious green coat and I couldn't go anywhere without it. So, I just sat there by the window. Watching children playing in the leaves.

Not that I was a creep or anything.

I sat by the window, contemplating the places where my coat could possible be. Then I saw a person stumbling across my glorious green grass. Haha, three 'g' words. But, yes, I saw a person stumbling across the lawn. Red was trailing behind them...well, you I should say. Yes, it was you that was trailing red across my lawn. That lawn took years to look amazing. I wasn't even thinking about my lawn (I should have though) because...damn.

The sun couldn't even compete with how hot you were. Actually, it's the sun. And the sun can reach over 27 million degrees  Fahrenheit. So, maybe you weren't as hot as the sun. You could compete with the summer though. That was how hot you were. "Anyways," Harry shook his head out of the science facts and continued.

I could easily see that you were in need of dire help.

So, I did the only thing that I could do at that moment; sit there at the window and contemplate whether or whether not it was worth it to help. Unfortunately, I decided it was worth it.

So...it all pretty much went from there. We went on a date under the stars with smiles on our faces. It was our first one, by the way. A few months after that, you asked the one question that I had been waiting for. "Do you want to move in with me?" And of course I said, "Yes!" 

Well, who knew that you would be so controlling? 

You literally secluded me from my friends, saying that they would disapprove of our 'relationship'. You denied me access to any form of communication with them, Draco. Draco, you even used violence to make me stay in the house.

"It's for the best, Harry!" It's my best, my arse (ass I should say).

"You never listen, Harry!" If you had let me talk for once, then I would have listened.

"You are such a fucker, Harry!" Eh, I don't fucking care. 

Oh, did I mention the name calling? Bitch, slave, whore, toy, fucker, dumb ass and so many more. Almost every day that would happen, and look where that lead me. Nothing is wrong with me, you see. I'm fine. I might go insane in a few more days (if I can get out of this damn cooler, of course)if you left me to my own devices. Send me to the nut house, okay?

Until then, I suppose I can just say what I wanted to say.

Harry takes a deep breath of the cold air, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in." There's my first words! I'm so proud of me. I can see my fingertips slowly turning blue and I don't even know how that happened.

Because...damn, did it get warmer in here or did I become immune to the cold? Not possible for that.

"Wonder what's like to touch and feel something. Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the windows..."

\--

The next year, the cooler door finally opened. Harry still didn't find his glorious over worn coat.

 


End file.
